


Survivor

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Escape, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Torture, Poor Theon, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: No matter what Ramsay does, Theon remains the strongest one of their relationship. After all, Theon always survives and when he runs away, Ramsay is not sure if he can handle it.Or Ramsay falls in love with someone and learns how it is to be heartbroken.(Excuse my french ;) )





	Survivor

No matter what he did, Theon remained the strongest one of their relationship, because at the end of the day, he would always stand-up. Because Ramsay tried to break him, but every time he was the only one who would end up broken. 

Ramsay pulled Theon's teeth out, only for Theon to smile wider, insulting him, blood running down his chin.  
Ramsay removed some of his fingers, only for Theon to claw at him harder when they had sex, leaving deep marks on his back.  
Ramsay took him away from the sea, only for Theon to cry an ocean, feeling the salt on his lips again.  
Ramsay's father killed his fiance, so Theon whispered his name every time he prayed, calling for mercy.  
Ramsay took his manhood, only for his own men to find Theon even more attractive, trying to steal him from Ramsay.  
Ramsay changed his name, so Theon proved him how easier it was not to be Theon anymore, but to become meek, week, not guilty Reek.  
Ramsay erased his memories, only for Theon to find them back, and to decide to create better ones in a new life, a life without Ramsay.  
Ramsay burned all of his dreams, so Theon had a new one : fly away from here. 

And at the end of the journey, he did.  
Theon flew away with Ramsay's heart, and so has Ramsay never fallen in love again. 

No matter what he did, Theon remained the strongest one of their relationship, because he has been able to escape Ramsay, but Ramsay never has been able to escape Theon, and never will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different but that's definitely more my style. What did you think ?:3  
Kudos and comments are my favorite food...  
Bye bye !


End file.
